


all for you. - wolfstar

by myk_shae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Dragons, Durmstrang, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myk_shae/pseuds/myk_shae
Summary: all sirius wanted to do was impress remus. that's all he wanted to do. but this time, he went a bit too far.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. cast.

_Dear Remus,_

ben thomas barnes

** as **

sirius orion black

andrew russel garfield

** as **

remus john lupin

lili pauline reinhart

** as **

valina trude suzette

maximilian paul diarmuid irons

** as **

william flor svensson

** additional cast **

aaron taylor johnson

_ as _

james fleamont potter  
  
  


dane william dehaan

_ as _

peter 'wormtail' pettigrew  
  
  


sophie alexandra skelton

_ as _

lily j. evans  
  
  


louis garrel

_ as _

severus tobias snape  
  
  


timothée hal chalamet

_ as _

regulus arcturus black  
  
  


austin robert butler

_ as _

jolan anthony suzette  
  
  


diana margaret silvers

_ as _

thea halvy pettersson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i also have this book on my wattpad so no, no one has copied/stolen the book. it's basically going to be the same on here as it is on my wattpad. the cast will be updated when i find fancasts for other characters. i hope you enjoy!


	2. synopsis.

_I never meant to hurt you._

The very first day Sirius saw Remus, he was entranced. The young boy with the tawny hair and amber eyes was an enigma. Sirius thought he should've been the 8th wonder of the world. He immediately fell head over heels. He was determined to befriend the young boy with mysterious scars running across his face and dried blood on his knuckles.

The day he befriended Remus was a day that Sirius couldn't stop smiling. He was happy that he could get to know him and hopefully win him over. The thing was is that he treasured their friendship so much that he didn't want to risk losing him. So he never showed his genuine feelings for the boy, even though he desperately wanted to. He spent countless nights crying himself to sleep or to James because he loved him but didn't want to lose him.

Every day Sirius tried to impress him, to win him over. He tried making him the biggest chocolate bar in the world, and he thought this would be it for sure. Only it backfired and it ended up exploding and flooded the kitchens. All he got from Remus was a disapproving look. When he turned into an Animagus, he thought this would be a chance but thought that was rather selfish of him to think of since anyone would do it for him.

When it was announced at the start of 6th Year that Hogwarts would hold the Triwizard Tournament, Sirius thought it was now or never. He told Remus it was as a joke when he put his name in, even though he knew it was dangerous. He convinced James to put his name in as well, saying that they wouldn't be picked. Remus told them countless times it was dangerous and they could get killed, but he couldn't help but look intrigued when Sirius put his name in the flaming goblet.

Sirius never wanted to be picked. He only did it to impress Remus. But luck is never on his side as the parchment erupted from the flames with his name written on it. 

** warning **

this book will contain mature themes, violent themes, swearing, underage drinking, talk of past child abuse, homophobia, misogyny. if any of these topics are sensitive to you i suggest not reading. i will add any more if they come up.

** disclaimer **

i do not own the harry potter series, the characters (except valina, william, jolan and thea.) i do not own the story lines or the marauders era. i worked very hard to come up with this plot so please don't steal it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can not tell you guys how excited i am for this story. i'm determined to finish it and make it as well as it possibly can. if anyone is confused basically the marauders are in their 6th Year and Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament. i know that the tournament was shut down until Harry's 4th Year but i thought it would be a cool idea. there isn't any age limit to put your name in, that's why Sirius and James are able to. i also know that the tasks aren't the same each time but for the sake of this story i'm doing the same tasks as gof, only it will have my own twist to it
> 
> i hope everyone is as excited as i am and I've hardly started but i would already die for william.


	3. butterflies and fireballs.

_I just thought if I did this_

"Sirius! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" James yelled exasperatedly, just wanting to go down to the feast.

"I'm just fixing my hair." Sirius yelled from inside the bathroom, making sure his ebony hair looked like it had been in the wind. But in a cool, punk-rock way. Not in a maniac way.

"No time for your hair. I don't want to look like a bunch of gits and walk into the feast late!” Remus exclaimed, just as annoyed as James at this point.

Unlocking the door quickly, he leant against the door frame in a pose. "How do I look, lads?" He asked with a wink, aiming it at Remus but if asked it was just Sirius being Sirius.

"Same as always, can we go now?" Peter perked up from where he was sitting on the bed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to make sure I look good for all the poncy people from France." Even though he claimed that was the reason, he did this every morning. But the real reason would be to look good for Remus. He was trying to prove to him he could enter the Triwizard Tournament and not be killed.

Ever since it was announced on the first day back at term that Hogwarts was going to be holding it, Sirius knew he was going to put his name in. Whether it was for the fame or glory or the sense of adventure, no one really knew. Sirius knew. He didn't want the money or the attention that came with it, he just wanted Remus. Since the very first time he met the young werewolf, he has been on Sirius' mind since. That entering and hopefully competing in the competition would somehow win Remus over. How he was wrong.

Sirius convinced James to enter, telling him it might impress Lily Evans, thinking it was very brave of him. Both Lily and Remus thought the same thing when they told them they were both complete idiots. Remus tried desperately to convince them not to and hoped that when the day came to enter that they would realise how dangerous it was. But his trying was hopeless as the both of them were going to enter, not thinking either of them would actually be chosen to be the Hogwarts champion.

"Let's go then." Remus murmured, obviously nervous about meeting all the new students but also because his two best friends were going to be joining the tournament. He was mostly worried for Sirius and for this he would hate himself.

The four Marauders made their way down to the Great Hall which had been decorated nicely as a warm welcome for the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. There were garlands of irises, France's national flower hung up on the stone walls and set in vases on the staff tables. They set more vases of flowers on the student's tables, this time chamomile, Russia's national flower since no one knew exactly where Durmstrang was located. The four boys sat and joked about how up themselves the student's from Beauxbatons were going to be when Dumbledore stood at the marble podium and started his speech.

"Welcome, everyone! I hope each and every one of you has had a splendid start to the term so far. I understand that there is some obvious excitement because of the new students and the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. I hope everyone gives them all a warm welcome since they've all come a long way to be here. Without further ado, the students from Beauxbatons Academy with their Headmistress, Sonia Ricarda.

The ornate doors opened up and swarmed around thirty students, all dressed in some baby blue uniform. Most of the guys wolf-whistled and gawked at the girls who were wearing a tight silk uniform which showed their curves. Sirius allowed himself to appreciate the guys in their uniform, which also showed off curves in some places, while everyone was distracted. Some students were waving their wands in intricate patterns and blue butterflies seemed to fly out of the tip and fly around the room. The other students seemed to look determined as they walked down the aisle, their Headmistress at the back. Headmistress Ricarda was shorter than most of her students, but she still looked fierce. She held a powerful gaze that could rival Professor McGonagall's as she strutted with the rest of her students towards Dumbledore. Her platinum blonde hair shone in the candlelight as she shook hands with the Hogwarts Headmaster as her students took a seat with the Ravenclaw's and she took a seat at the staff table, eyeing Professor Slughorn warily as he gave her a wide grin.

"Did you see those girls? Smoking." James said with a smirk, looking between his friends and the Ravenclaw table. Lily gave him a disapproving look from where she sat with Mary MacDonald.

"Yeah. Smoking." Sirius and James shared a look, knowing he wasn't talking about the girls. In Fourth Year James found out that Sirius in fact liked boys and not girls. He didn't know that guys could feel that way for other guys but still supported him, keeping his secret for as long as he wished.

"Now, the students from Durmstrang Institute with their Headmaster, Alexei Pushka." Dumbledore said once more, gesturing to the double doors.

The double doors opened once again, having closed once the students from Beauxbatons were in the hall. If the Beauxbatons students looked fierce and determined, the ones from Durmstrang looked even more so. If looks could kill, everyone was sure to be dead. They all wore robes in various shades of black, brown and red. Some students were waving their hands, this time in sharp, slashing movements. Fireballs came out this time, all of them sweeping and soaring around the room, students having to duck to avoid them, but they were still fascinated. Everyone was whispering to each other and their friends, too nervous to gawk at the students in fear of getting hit by a fireball. The uniforms were not as revealing but Sirius stared at some of the guys, admiring once again, but this time at the chiseled jaws. While Headmaster Pushka still looked determined and powerful, he held a calm aura. He too, shook hands with Dumbledore and he even smiled as they talked, both of their white beards seeming to match together. Once the Durmstrang students were seated with the Slytherin table and Headmaster Pushka was at the staff table, Dumbledore once again stood at the podium.

"Welcome, everyone from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. What an entrance that everyone, including me enjoyed. I'm sure everyone is hungry so I'll keep this short. Tomorrow everyone can put their name in for the Triwizard Tournament. While there is no age limit I should hope that everyone, especially younger students will think carefully about this as this competition is dangerous and not for silly games. Everyone who competes in the competition will be pushed to their mental, physical and magical ability. Now, the names will be drawn out after the feast tomorrow and entries will begin at midnight. The cup itself will be revealed tomorrow. I'm sure we're all starving and waiting for me to stop talking, so, let the feast begin."


	4. the flaming parchment.

_you'd be impressed_

"My first year as Quidditch Captain and I don't even get to captain a team!" James exasperated as he walked up the moving stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

"James, it'll be an advantage. You get more time to work out plays." Peter squeaked as he tried to stand near James. Suddenly James stopped walking, which caused Remus to hit his back as he wasn't paying attention, only wanting to go to bed.

"Good thinking, Pete." James said after a few seconds, which made Peter blush and feel proud of himself that he contributed to the conversation with something useful.

"And Jamie, if you put your name in and you win, assuming you'll get chosen. You'll be Quidditch Captain and Triwizard Champion." Sirius pointed out, wanting to persuade James to join in with him. Sirius missed the look that crossed Remus' face that wanted to protest the idea. 

"I think it's stupid to want to join. I mean, what if you get hurt? Or worse, killed." Remus said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the frame of the portrait to the entrance, wanting to rest his sore knee even for a few seconds.

"Polyjuice." Sirius quickly said to the portrait before letting it swing open so he could talk to Remus. "But eternal glory! Think of the possibilities!" Sirius said excitedly, putting his arm around Remus' shoulder to help him through the Common Room. He knew that Remus didn't need help, but he also knew that his knee bothered him a lot.

Remus tried to protest again but was also grateful when he walked up the steep stairs towards their dorm, knowing he would struggle on his own and it would take him a couple minutes where, for others, it would be a couple of seconds. He blushed slightly but tried to blame it on a flush from walking, definitely not from how close he was to Sirius. Definitely not.

"The only possibilities I'm thinking of are the flowers I'll bring to your funeral." He muttered, sitting down on his bed and wincing slightly, but he was grateful he was sitting down in his four poster. He made a mental note to go see Madame Pomfrey tomorrow about his knee.

"Hilarious Moony, but James and I will be fine. Right, Jamie?" Sirius asked James who was changing into pajamas while he himself grabbed his toothbrush, getting ready for bed.

"Right you are, Sirius. I just wish that you two would join." James almost replied sadly as he gestured to Remus and Peter, only wearing his pyjama bottoms, his toned chest exposed.

"I wouldn't survive a second in that competition." Peter said nervously, quickly getting changed behind the curtain in his bed.

"And I have common sense." Remus muttered tiredly, getting his pyjamas ready to change in the bathroom behind the shower curtain. He always felt nervous about changing in front of his friends because of his scars.

"We're only doing it for a joke, anyway. I mean, everyone is doing it. The chances that either of us will get picked are very low." He at least hoped they were low since he hasn't done the calculations. But he assumed so. He shouted so Remus could hear since he was brushing his teeth and changing at the same time beside his bed.

"Well, tell me that when one of you gets picked." Remus said, stepping out of the bathroom and slowly into his bed and laying down.

"We'll be fine, Rem. You'll see." James reassured, taking his glasses off and rubbing his face tiredly before laying down and turning his lamp off. "Night, lads." He said before shutting his curtains.

A chorus of good nights were heard as all the boys turned their lamps off and shut their curtains. As they slept, Remus hoped that none of his friends were picked, Sirius kept telling himself it was a joke, James wondered if Lily would be impressed and Peter hoped he would still be included if one of them were picked for it.

**...**

James and Sirius excitedly wrote their names on a piece of parchment on the stone wall among the throng of students. They waited all day to do this. It took multiple teachers telling them to be quiet, Remus rolling his eyes many times and twenty house points taken off to get here. Remus and Peter stood to the side near where the actual cup was as they waited for James and Sirius to put their names in.

Many girls giggled and pointed as they put their parchments into the blue fire together, and they both drank up all the attention. While they both took the attention in, they missed the look of confusion and suspicion on Lily's face and the intrigue but also worry on Remus'.

"Think about how it'll look on your mantelpiece above your fireplace, Jamie." Sirius said, gazing at the cup that would bring the Champion eternal glory.

"Or you could imagine it beside your urn. Just a thought." Remus pointed out, gazing at the cup.

"Do you think I'll die if I touch it?" Peter asked curiously as he stared at in wonder.

"No, but you might be arrested because they might think you're stealing it." James said, coming up with some random excuse. He couldn't imagine Peter in Azkaban. Or any of his friends, really. "Come on. We should find a spot and sit down before all the tables fill up."

The hall was slowly filling up with students from all houses and schools. Everyone was abuzz with excitement as they wondered who would represent the school. Sirius couldn't really care. Remus didn't look impressed that he put his name in, but he didn't see the look on his face beforehand. He just wished Remus would stop worrying and show the smallest amount of interest. Everyone had an early dinner because of the drawing of names later on, and Sirius purposely ignored the French food laid out. He couldn't stand it since it reminded him of dinners he had with his family.

Speaking of his family, Regulus glared as Sirius dropped his name in and Sirius saw it but ignored it. He knew he would run along and tell his mother about what he did.

The feast quickly came to a close and everyone was paying close attention to Dumbledore as he stood next to the flaming goblet and with a short quick speech, reminding everyone about the dangers, he started.

"And the Beaxbatons Champion is Valina Suzette!" A petite young woman proudly stood up and hugged a boy who had the same blonde hair and green eyes before walking towards Dumbledore. She also hugged her Headmistress as she walked through a steel door at the back of the hall. She held a confident, determined look, but you could tell she was excited.

"The Durmstrang Champion is William Svensson!" A tall boy looked about close to tears as he stood up and hugged all his friends. He looked elated to be chosen and was about to go before someone took him by the shoulders. She looked force, even with her height as she said something to him before patting his cheek and sent him off where he went behind the steel door.

All four Marauders were nervous for this part as Dumbledore thrust his hand in the air and a small bit of parchment erupted from the flames. Sirius tried to stand up and see the handwriting, but his attempts were fruitless. Sirius' heart was pounding as well as Remus' as they both watched Dumbledore unfold the parchment.

"And the Champion for Hogwarts is Sirius Black!"


	5. canis major.

_You obviously_ _weren't_

Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky, lies in the constellation Canis Major. When Sirius was a young boy, he would sit in his bedroom by the window with Regulus and make up stories of the stars. They were both warriors who stayed on opposite sides of the sky and fight separate battles to protect each other. Sirius guessed that was true now, with everything happening. His relationship with Regulus was becoming strained to the point where it would not be fixed. The relationship with his parents and the rest of his family were smashed to pieces and Sirius didn't want to fix it. They made their choices, and he made his.

"I thought you would be here." He knew that voice anywhere. Remus'. He quickly wiped his cheeks and turned his head to see Remus standing in front of the stairs in the Astronomy Tower. His face looked calm, but Sirius could tell he was angry and disappointed under the facade. He was also clutching James' invisibility cloak under his arm.

"You could've used the map. You would've found me easily." He muttered, looking back up at Regulus' star and he felt even more disappointed. "Anyway, you shouldn't have come up here. Your knee is sore."

"Pomfrey said walking might help, and she gave me a spell if it became unbearable." He sighed, standing beside Sirius and leaning against the metal railing. Sirius glanced at Remus and noticed he was looking towards Canis Major with an almost soft expression on his face.

"I know you're going to yell at me so you may as well start now." Sirius knew Remus didn't just come up here to check on him (as much as he hoped that was the whole reason.)

"I don't want to yell. You don't like yelling." Sirius wanted to cry all over again. He knew Remus was angry and disappointed in him, and yet he didn't want to yell. "But you are an idiot. I told you over and over not to do it, but you didn't listen. Dumbledore told us it's dangerous and we could get killed. Yet that didn't stop you." Sirius almost wished he would yell at him just so he didn't have to hear the disappointed and melancholy tone in his voice.

"I know that sorry isn't going to cut it, but I am. I knew it was dangerous and I know I could be killed, but I thought I wasn't going to be picked." Sirius assumed that just because there were so many students putting their name in, he wouldn't be picked. He didn't take into account that it wasn't about numbers, it was down to if they were worthy enough. Sirius didn't feel worthy, at least not worthy for Remus.

"Why did you really pick it? I know you. You wouldn't do it for some stupid joke. It won't be for the money, you already have enough of it." Remus faced Sirius fully, crossing his arms tightly over his chest with the cloak still in his hand.

_I did it for you_. "I did it to impress someone. And before you say anything, let me explain." Sirius put his hand up to stop Remus from speaking because he knew what he was going to say. "I know what everyone thinks of me when it comes to dating that I just leave when I get what I want, and I know you all believe me when I say it's far from the truth. But they're right. I don't let the person in and I only give them the person I want them to know. But this person. I would give them the whole world. I thought that maybe they would see me differently if I did this. But I don't think they did." Sirius stood lamely in front of Remus, waiting for him to say that he's an idiot.

Remus stood in front of Sirius, seeing a different side to him that he didn't see often. A vulnerable side. "I hope this person is worth it. Because from what I already know, this will not be easy." As much as he wanted to fight Sirius on this, they wouldn't get anywhere. Sirius was in this, no matter how much they didn't want him to be. "Since it's not going to be easy, all of us are helping. You need all the help you can get."

"What? No. I got into this mess, Moons. I'm not going to let you do this." He wouldn't let Remus help him with something he told him not to do.

"And I'm not going to let you die. If we help you, you'll have a better chance. Anyway, Valina, the girl from Beauxbatons has been training her whole life for this, she knows what she's doing. William from Durmstrang is the top of his class in all things magical, and he's got more muscle than James. Though he doesn't have much common knowledge or sense." It took him a lot of convincing and a little bit of flirting to get this much information on Sirius' opponents.

"You're a God among men, Remus." He heard a Hufflepuff say that one day last year and insisted they teach him how to say it. He was pretty proud of himself that he didn't mess it up. He listened intently on the information Remus was giving him, knowing he couldn't wing this whole tournament.

"Tell me that when you don't die. Now, I'm going to the library and getting books about the tournament and basic spells on everything. Every week we'll study on everything that's vital so you can prepare for anything. You and James are going to train to get your strength up and then you and Peter are going to practice dueling and defensive spells since he's the best at dueling and Charms. Also, I don't want you coming on full moons anymore."

Sirius agreed with everything and he wouldn't complain about the studying, it was all necessary if he wanted to have an infinitesimal chance. But he immediately disapproved with the full moon idea. "What? No. I'm coming. What if something happens?"

"That's why I don't want you there. You might get hurt and you need to rest. James is big enough to stop me and if something bad really happens, Pete is fast and small enough to come get you. Please, Sirius. It's only for this year."

Sirius thought it over and while he didn't wholeheartedly agree, he guessed it was safer. "Fine. But if anything happens, Peter needs to come and get me." He hoped nothing happened, not because he didn't want to be woken up in the middle of the night. He just didn't want his friends to be hurt. He didn't want Remus to be hurt.

"Also, no drinking. I'll allow a few drinks at birthday parties and when you finish a task. But I'm not letting you get blackout drunk." Remus knew he might've been a little bit strict, but this was life or death. He wouldn't let Sirius die just because he had a hangover. And he went through everything with James and Peter, and they even agreed.

"I'm happy with that. As long as I get to have a few drinks." He shouldn't even be drinking in the first place, but he was young and had many possibilities. But this was more important than a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I have nothing else to add, though I am still a little disappointed." he added, pointing at Sirius with a stern look. "We should go, it's late and we have a busy day tomorrow. I brought you this." He handed Sirius the cloak before walking towards the stairs. "They're throwing you a party and I figured you wouldn't want to be there and face everyone."

Remus was right. Sirius didn't want to be congratulated for something he didn't want to do. Before he put the cloak on, he hugged Remus tightly and patted his back. "Thank you, Rem. Honestly. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you." He let go after a few seconds, figuring Remus wanted to go to bed. When he looked at him Remus looked stunned and speechless before a faint blush rose on his cheeks and he simply nodded. Sirius wondered if something was wrong but figured he would ask later, so he covered himself in the cloak and followed and still blushing Remus.


	6. training? more like bootcamp.

_When I first saw you all I wanted to do was impress you._

"Just think, you won't have any exams this year and you have an actual excuse for not doing homework." James explained to Sirius, who were both sitting on a large piece of bark beside the Black Lake, waiting for Remus and Peter.

"I think chewing up my Potions essay as Padfoot and showing it as evidence was a pretty good excuse." Sirius quipped back, feeling rather uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing. Remus called them sweats and a sweatshirt and said that it would help with the weather and the physical training he would be doing.

James, in his own sweats and sweatshirt, gave him a look, and Sirius soon dropped the idea. They were both quiet for a moment and James opened his mouth, looking rather serious and almost pained at what he was about to ask when they heard footsteps. It wasn't like they were exactly hiding, but with the other competitors, they didn't want them spying. But both boys released a breath when it was Remus and Peter, each carrying a stack of books.

"Right, get up you two. Peter and I are going to be looking through these and you two are going to be training." Remus ordered, plonking himself on the bark and looking a little pained.

"Surely the tasks won't make me do anything physical." Sirius whined, tying his hair up in a bun, using his wand to hold it together. He didn't notice Remus staring at him, almost drooling as he watched Sirius, but James sure did.

It took a moment for Remus to answer, as he was too busy watching his best friend to answer, but he quickly composed himself. "Because, we have to cover all bases. We don't want you to be surprised. And maybe you'll catch a pretty girl's eye while you train." James and Sirius shared a look at the last sentence but neither said anything and started stretching.

Peter looked liked he'd rather not be studying more than he had too as he opened one of the very large books, getting to quick work. Sirius noticed this and felt guilty as it was his fault that he was making his friends give up their free time. "Pete, don't look so down, you get to use many hexes and spells on me this weekend." During lunch that day, Remus showed them all a timetable he drew up to ensure Sirius was prepared. After class each day, he and James were going to train physically and after dinner every day, he and Remus were going to look over everything Remus and Peter found. On weekends, Peter and Sirius were going to train using spells and hexes for a few hours. That made Peter feel slightly better, and he looked less gloomy as he started reading.

James was very excited about this as he already did similar training in his spare time for Quidditch and since that wasn't happening this year, he needed to stay in shape. As he was supposed to be Quidditch Captain this year, he had no team to boss around, but he had the opportunity to boss around Sirius. They started on running laps which Sirius wasn't happy about, he never ran unless he was Padfoot, and he definitely couldn't do that. Both boys started with a slow jog, and Sirius didn't have any complaints until James suggested sprinting. It wasn't like Sirius was out of shape it was just that James was freakishly in shape which meant Sirius had trouble keeping up.

They did a few laps up and down the shore until Sirius was very red and sweaty and he had to stop. James looked slightly puffed but could probably run a few more laps. Sirius was breathing heavily, sitting down next to Remus and catching his breath. "How's training going?" Remus asked absentmindedly, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

"Training? More like bootcamp." Sirius wheezed, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He hoped it wasn't going to be like this every time and hoped to build up some endurance.

"I haven't even got to use my Captain whistle yet." James said with a grin, holding the whistle Professor McGonagall gave him to use for Quidditch practice. Sirius groaned at this but got up nonetheless, ready for what James was going to throw at him next.

They both did some more physical training, which Sirius found wasn't as bad as the running, and James said that if he kept this up, he'd grow as much muscle as him. Sirius wasn't exactly thrown off by the idea, he just liked how he looked as he was. Both boys found that Remus was right and a couple of girls from all three schools were down to watch both boys train, though they were convinced that some were there to spy. While Sirius threw glances to the group of girls, he didn't notice the glances Remus was throwing Sirius.

Sirius nearly cheered in happiness when Remus said he was down for the day and he laid down on the grass, breathing heavily and thinking about dinner. "Up you get. You can help me with these, it'll build up strength." Sirius groaned, but still carried the tall pile of books Remus handed him. Remus and Sirius took slower to walk back to the castle as Remus' knee was playing up and Sirius was physically tired.

"I'm going to have a shot at surviving this, yeah?" Sirius asked quietly, looking at Remus' side profile and biting his lip softly, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yeah. You are. I'm not going to let you die." Remus said after a few moments, thinking about his answer. He smiled softly at his best friend, admiring the way loose pieces of hair fell out of the bun, framing his face. He blushed, shaking his head with a smile, ignoring the way Sirius smiled at the soft blush. 


	7. dancing queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk of past abuse (not that graphic) if you'd like a run down of the chapter if it makes you uncomfortable, you're welcome to ask in the comments

_Hoping you'd love me_

"What if he sleeps naked? Or has a girl in his bed? It could be an early birthday present."

"Sirius, doesn't have a girl in his bed. Be quiet, he'll wake up."

"I mean, he's going to wake up, anyway."

"Exactly. And it's not like he's going to have a guy in his bed. That's-"

"I'm awake and can hear you." Sirius groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he could see a bright light above him through his closed eyes.

"Good one, Pete." James said, a muffled noise that resembled a whack on the arm was heard.

"Don't blame him, I could hear all of you, you weren't exactly whispering. Would you turn the light off?" Sirius mumbled, voice thick with sleep. The _Nox_ spell was spoken, and the bedroom light was turned on. Sirius went to sit up when he was knocked down by a force hugging him.

"Happy birthday, Sirius! Seventeen, look at you. Practically an old man." James said with an obvious smile in his voice. He pulled back and Sirius could see all his dorm mates wearing silly party hats that had 17 on the front.

"Thank you. You all look like gits." Sirius shot back, still grinning. His gaze lingered on Remus, who he didn't think looked silly. The green party hat actually brought out his eyes.

"Party hat for the birthday boy. And presents!" James snapped a red party hat on his head and went to say something when Peter took a picture of his magic camera. Sirius shook his head and wondered if he looked bad when the photo came out and Peter shook it.

"You can see it later." Peter said and put the photo upside down on the bedside table. Sirius was very confused why when James started pulling presents out of his trunk and put it at the end of Sirius' bed.

"There's some from us and my parents. Climb on, you two." James looked giddy as he sat beside Sirius, Remus looked reluctant to sit on his other side and Peter held the camera at the end of the bed.

"Thank you. And James, your parents didn't have to get me anything." Sirius was blushing a little at the fact that Remus was sitting so close and that James' parents got him a present. Ever since he ran away and moved in with James and his parents, they've got him presents for any occasion. Sirius took a deep breath and looked at all the wrapped boxes and weird shapes. Others were better wrapped than some, and Sirius didn't know what to start with. He finally picked up a blue and green polka dot wrapped box.

"That's mine! I hope you like it, Siri!" Pete said excitedly, holding the camera up, ready to take a photo.

"Thanks, mate." Sirius thanked, lifting the lid up and seeing various things. It was things from both Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. There were Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Sugar Quills and a large box of Every Flavour Beans. Amongst them were also Dungbombs, Nose-Biting Teacups and Filibuster Fireworks. "Merlin, Pete! This is great. Thank you." Sirius exclaimed, looking at everything that was in the box. There was the sound of the camera, but Sirius didn't mind at all.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them." Peter said, a slight blush coming on his neck and cheeks as James, Sirius and Remus looked at everything. Sirius put the lid back on, putting the box on the bed for later, when it wasn't midnight.

Sirius scanned everything again and picked up the oddly shaped present. "That's from me! It comes with this." James grabbed a box that was wrapped in the same red and gold wrapping paper. "It doesn't matter which you open first."

"Thanks, Prongs." Sirius said kindly, bumping his shoulder lightly. He started with the longer present, and it took him a while to open it with the amount of tape wrapped around it. But when he did eventually get it open, he smiled widely. It was a broomstick. It was a black, shiny wood with perfectly neat twigs on the ends. Inscribed in gold was, "Nimbus 1977," on the end of the handle. "James, this is amazing, thank you." Sirius breathed, looking at everything and holding it carefully.

"When you told me what happened to your old broom, I had to get you a new one. It's the newest one they had and now you can use this one at home and if we practise for your training." James explained excitedly, glad that Sirius liked his present. He was furious when Sirius said his mother burned his broomstick in front of him. Of course, he was furious beforehand when James found out his parents used an Unforgivable on him. Sirius brought James in for a tight hug, and Peter snapped another picture. "Go on, open the other one." Sirius smiled at James and ripped the wrapping paper on the box shaped present. It was a Broomstick Servicing Kit for his new broomstick.

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it, really." Sirius let Peter and Remus have a close look, both of them making small comments of appreciation, Peter more than Remus. It was known that Remus wasn't a fan of flying or Quidditch itself. But he learnt stuff over the years and still went to every game. After everyone got a proper look, Sirius got up to put the broom safely with James' which was hanging on a hook by the door and put the kit under it. Sirius squeezed himself between James and Remus again and picked up the neatly wrapped present which resembled a book.

"If you don't like it, I can save up for something else. I just thought you might like it, though. It isn't that expensive." Remus rambled, blushing darker and even chewing on his bottom lip.

"Moons, it's fine. It doesn't have to be expensive. I'm sure I'll love it." Sirius smiled softly at Remus and hoped it reassured him somehow. He carefully ripped the gold wrapping paper and was faced with a photo album. It was a brown, smooth leather, with gold stars and a moon decorated on the front. Sirius opened the album, thinking it would be empty, but there were various moving pictures from the previous school years, descriptions below them. There was one from the end of last year where they all took a swim in the Black Lake, one from last Christmas where he and Remus were ice skating and even a photo of him running around as Padfoot.

"Remus, I love it. Thank you." Sirius looked up at Remus, who was letting out a breath of relief.

"You can put these in there and write what it is down the bottom." Peter piped up, grabbing the photo from the table and the small pile he was collecting.

"Good thinking. Thank you for taking the photos." Sirius said, looking through the pictures one last time before carefully putting it on his bedside table. The last present was a small brown leather box with a red box on the top. Sirius held it carefully and almost cried when he saw what it was. In fact, a few tears slipped out. It was a watch that had a mother-of-pearl watch face with gold watch hands and around the rim. It had black leather for the straps and it was ticking softly.

"It was my grandfather's on mum's side. She never had any siblings and her dad gave it to her, hoping she had a son. So, she's giving it to you. I'm probably getting one from my other grandfather. Mum and Dad wished they could be here to see your reaction, but they're coming for the Final Task." James said softly, knowing that Sirius was very emotional at the moment. Watches were given to wizards when they turn of age by their parents. Sirius was supposed to get one from his actual father, but it meant the world to think he was getting one from James' parents.

"I'll write to them and thank them a million times. Help me?" He asked James, carefully getting the watch out and passing it to James. "What do you mean they're coming for the Final Task?"

"McGonagall didn't tell you? Maybe she'll tell you today. Mum and Dad heard about you becoming the Hogwarts Champion and they're obviously concerned and worried, but that isn't the point. Before the Final Task, the families of the Champions come to whichever school and you get to see them beforehand. McGonagall obviously heard what happened with your parents and sent them an invitation to them. That's if you want them to come." James explained, fastening the watch carefully and looking at it on his wrist.

"Of course I want them to come. I'd love it." He'd rather James' parents to his actual ones anytime. The thought of seeing his parents made him shiver. "Guys, these are all great, thank you. But I'm tired and we have a busy day tomorrow." Any other time, he'd want to stay up, but with training and studying, he was knackered. All four of them took off the birthday hats and put them on their own respective bedside tables, wishing each other goodnight. Sirius muttered a cleaning spell on the loose bits of wrapping paper covering the floor and his bed. Before falling asleep that night, he looked at his watch and a photo Peter took that night. It was of Sirius and Remus looking at each other, both smiling after he unwrapped his photo album. He studied that carefully before slipping it into the album and putting it away, falling asleep.

**...**

Since it happened to be a Wednesday, no one was up for a huge party with heaps of drinking, so they chose to have it for that weekend. But James insisted that they have a tiny party in their dorm room because he didn't want the whole day to be taken up with training. Remus reluctantly agreed to cut the training session to an hour and they would study the next day. Sirius was relieved, but only because training was taking a toll on him. So, after dinner and classes, the Marauder's dorm room held Sirius' friends, all wearing party hats and all doing various things. There were of course James, Peter and Remus but there was also Lily, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald. All four Marauders shared most of their classes with Lily and Mary. But Sirius shared Muggle Studies with Dorcas and Marlene. Marlene was a Ravenclaw and always had the best jokes, she also didn't have a problem with a pureblood taking a class such as Muggle Studies. Dorcas was a Hufflepuff who was close friends with Marlene and she was so sweet and kind and helped explain the technical Muggle terms to him.

James stole the Wizarding Wireless Network from the common room and Lily charmed it so it played Muggle music. They also stole food and drinks from the kitchens, and it was set up on their studying desks. Sirius received gifts and cards from the girls and also other people around the school, including Love Potions from a few girls, which he threw out. Sirius and Remus were talking to Marlene and Dorcas where Peter was giggling with Mary and Lily wasn't hexing James as they were in close conversation. All talking stopped, and the girls gasped and squealed when a new song came on the radio and they immediately started moving their hips to the beat.

The boys were all equally confused before one of the girls grabbed them and immediately started dancing with them. James blushed but grinned widely when Lily put her arms around his shoulders and danced along, Peter was redder than a tomato when Mary MacDonald pulled him in close as well. Remus looked awkward but still danced with Dorcas and twirled her around, holding her sides but being respectful. Sirius smiled and acted like the gentleman he was, twirling Marlene around and watching her blond hair move with her.

"You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet! Only seventeen!" All the girls shouted at the top of their lungs, still dancing with their respective partners.

"Give it up for Sirius, the dancing queen!" James cheered as the others either laughed, sung along or cheered with James. Sirius looked over at Remus who winked at him, twirling Dorcas around again.

Sirius would be the dancing queen anytime if Remus winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite chapter so far. I did get a tad emotional in some parts. Also, Dancing Queen came out in August of 1976, which is the year this story takes place so it's plausible that the song was on the radio and that the girls have listened to the song before.


	8. dragon heartstring and pine wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexist questions

_If I don't make it tomorrow,_

“I’m telling you there was something there. I could smell it and I thought I could hear something.”

“James, it’s been almost a week, it was probably another werewolf.”

“I think we should go investigate it. I mean, what if it’s something else?”

“I don’t want to go!”

“What do you think, Pads?”

“I’ll go. We can train in the forest and bring the cloak. Right after I do this.” All four Marauders were walking through the corridors, following Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore from a distance. They were whispering amongst themselves and James brought up his theory for what seemed the millionth time. He was convinced that there was another animal in the Forbidden Forest when they explored it for the full moon. Remus insisted it was probably nothing, Peter was scared to know what it was, and Sirius was stressed out of his mind because it was the Wand Weighing Ceremony. Remus insisted it wasn’t scary or stressful, but Sirius couldn’t help it.

“This is as far as you can go, you three. Sirius can tell you all about it afterwards.” Professor McGonagall said in a thick Scottish accent, standing beside Dumbledore in front of an old classroom. She had stopped calling him Mr Black after he ran away. He didn’t ask her too, yet she still dropped it. He was eternally grateful.

“Please, Professor. We’ll stand at the back and won’t talk.” James insisted, hoping he could see everything first hand.

“I assure you that Mr Sirius will be perfectly alright. Just standard procedure. As Minerva said, he can tell you all about it after and you can read it in the paper. Now, we really have to go in, everyone is waiting. Ready, Mr Sirius?” James looked defeated but nodded, leaning against a marble pillar, hoping they could hear something from outside the doors.

“Yes, Headmaster. See ya, lads.” He smiled meekly at his friends and followed his Professor and Headmaster in the old classroom. The room was moved around just for the Ceremony, and it was divided into two parts. On his left was a line of tables at the back, professional looking witches and wizards sitting behind them, two of them being the Headmaster and Headmistress of the other schools. There was Mr Ollivander who was in close conversation with a member of the Ministry who announced the Tournament with Dumbledore. In front of the line of tables were three chairs, two of them occupied with the two other competitors. On Sirius’ right was a stool in front of a camera, a young man, not much older than Sirius was behind the camera, twisting a dial on the side of it.

“Ah, Mr. Black, you’ve arrived. We can start. Shall we do the ceremony or the interviews first?” The Ministry worker asked, standing up and buttoning up his navy blue suit jacket. Sirius couldn’t help but flinch, but still stood up straight.

“I think we shall do the Ceremony first. The young man looks like he’s still setting up.” Dumbledore commented, eyeing the man who was still fiddling with the camera. “Take a seat, Sirius.” Before he walked away to sit in the free chair, Professor McGonagall squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the room where he could see his friends. He sent a quick wave before sitting in the free seat. 

“This is all very official and exciting isn’t?” The boy beside him spoke up, gesturing to all the people sitting in front of them.

“Guess so.” Sirius said with a shrug, fiddling his wand in his fingers.

“I’m William. William Svensson.” He held out a large hand, smiling widely. When Sirius took a proper look, he noticed he was taller than him, almost Remus’ height, and he had more muscle than James. Sirius eyed him for a moment, trying to see if he was genuinely being nice. Remus’ words from last night were ringing in his ears.

_ “This will be your first chance to officially meet the other Champions. Try to get to know them. Maybe you can find their strengths and weaknesses, it’ll help.” _

“Sirius Black. Nice to meet you.” Sirius said, shaking the warm hand and smiling a little himself. If he sat up a little straighter, he could see a blonde plait, but William was too tall.

“Nice to meet you, Sirius.” Something crossed in his eyes, and he held on longer than necessary before quickly letting go.

“Who’s that?” Sirius asked, pointing over William’s shoulders, the name of the other Champion slipping from his mind. 

“Valina Suzette. Not one for conversation.” William explained, whispering a little and looking at the petite girl sitting next to him.

Sirius nodded, mentally making a plan to somehow talk to her. “Since we’re all here, we should start. Ladies first?” Ollivander announced, raising a hand and beckoning for Valina to stand up. Valina was prompt and confidently strode over to stand in front of the old wand maker, handing her wand over. 

“Miss. Suzette, can you tell me who made your wand?” Ollivander asked, holding the wand to his ear, turning it over in his thin fingers.

“It was made by Mr Abreo.” Valina said kindly in a French accent, watching the old man curiously.

“I see...rosewood...11 inches...dragon heartstring...flexible…” Mr Ollivander whispered to himself, bending the wand slightly and moving it between his fingers. “Powerful wand core, it’ll be useful for the Tasks. Here you go, dear.” Mr Ollivander explained, handing the wand back as the other people at the table nodded and wrote something down on clipboards.

“Mr. Svensson, your turn.” Mr Ollivander announced again, beckoning him over. Sirius moved to the middle seat, sitting next to Valina.

“I’m Sirius.” Sirius whispered, facing the petite girl and noticed that she has built little muscle. He wondered if she was training. Sirius was slowly building up his strength and felt confident for whatever the first task might be.

“Valina.” She said after a moment, eyeing him up and down. While Sirius was training and studying, she’s been doing her own research on the other Champions, learning quite a lot. She found out about Sirius’ family and how they were leaning more to the Dark side, though apparently he ran away and is now living with a friend. She also learnt he was a ladies’ man, though some stories seemed untrue to her. Overall, she didn’t know what to think of Sirius. 

“So I heard you’ve been training for this sort of thing for a while. What made you want to join?” He sent her a flirty smile, hoping she fell for it. While he wasn’t attracted to girls in the slightest, maybe he could use his looks and charm to his advantage. 

Valina was not impressed in the slightest, and she could tell what he was trying to do. She thought about her answer for a few moments, concluding that telling him would not reveal too much.

“I want to show that girls are just as strong, maybe even stronger, then men. I’m tired of feeling inferior amongst the male species. I’m tired of being seen as an object or something men can use to their advantage. I want to be seen as a Champion.” Valina explained, holding her head up high. At home, she was seen as delicate, like a flower, but to her friends and family, she was so much more.

Sirius quickly dropped the flirty smile, realising he just proved Valina right, that all men were essentially disgusting. “That’s a good reason, really. And I agree, I think women are capable of anything and can do so much more than guys. My friend, Lily, she’s great. The smartest girl in our year and very fierce. If she was in my position, she’s win all of this in a second.” Though he knew Lily was smart enough not to enter the competition.

“Your friend sounds like someone I can get along with.” Maybe she could find this Lily girl and get to know her. Maybe she can find answers about Sirius.

Sirius was about to agree with Valina when he was suddenly called up by the old wand maker. “Excuse me.” Sirius said to Valina, walking to the table when he was suddenly slapped on the shoulder by William. He knew it was a kind gesture but he couldn’t help but tense up, but he kept his composure. 

“Ah, Mr Black, it’s good to see you. Last time I saw you, you were in my shop with your brother. Let me see your wand, boy.” Mr Ollivander said kindly, holding out a slightly shaky hand toward him.”

“Yeah, I remember that.” He dropped his wand in the wand maker’s hand, remembering his mother hissing at him to behave and to not make a scene. 

“10 and a half inches...dragon heartstring and pine wood...unbending…” The wand maker held it up to his ear and eyes, twirling it in his fingers. “Powerful wand core and you’ve taken good care of it. You can go do your interviews now.” Sirius stared at the dusty wooden floor, hoping he didn’t seem rude through the whole ceremony. 

He was ushered over by the young man and told they were going to take group photos first, then do the individual photos and interviews. Valina sat on the stool and Sirius stood on William’s hat, smiling widely at the camera. He wondered if he at least looked good for the camera since it was going in the Daily Prophet. The young man took a few more shots before they were told that Valina was going to be interviewed first and that William and Sirius could wait behind him.

Sirius watched as the man who introduced himself as Jet Silverberry. If there was one thing that Sirius noticed about him, it was that he looked a little too happy to be interviewing Valina.

“So, Valina. Are you nervous about competing? I mean, this competition isn’t made for a girl like you.” Jet asked after taking individual shots and sitting on a chair that was leaning against a wall. Sirius felt uncomfortable with Jet’s entire presence and questions, and he could already tell how this interview was going to go. Sirius looked over to the adults, but there were all in quiet discussion and reading over their clipboards.

“I think this Tournament is built for anyone. Man or woman. I’m not nervous at all, I’m prepared.” 

“I’m sure you are. Have you found any charms that’ll make sure your hair and makeup stays in place while you’re competing?” Sirius rolled his eyes at this and felt truly sorry for Valina.

“I don’t plan on wearing makeup for these tasks, and I don’t care what happens to my hair in the slightest. I’m more focused on winning the task and staying alive.” Valina was starting to go red in anger and her lip was curling up in disgust.

“I’m sure if you smile at the judges you’ll score some extra points.” Jet laughed at his own ‘joke’ as he scribbled something down in his notepad.

Sirius felt sick and disgusted, and he would not hold his tongue and longer. “Oi! Show her some respect. I bet she could hex your bollocks off in a second. So stop with the disrespectful questions and ask her some proper ones.” Sirius burst out, holding his wand tightly in his hand. The room went quiet, and all eyes were on him, and Sirius hoped he would not get detention for this. Jet saw who spoke up and paled, obviously knowing his parents and family. He stammered and nodded quickly, asking Valina proper questions about her and the Task.

“That was good of you.” William said, gesturing to Jet.

“It was the right thing, he was being disgusting.” Sirius muttered, leaning against the wall and wanting to see his friends.

Valina’s interview was finished quickly after that, and soon it was William’s turn. “Thank you for that. But I had it under control.” Valina said stiffly, crossing her arms over her blue school uniform.

“I know you did, I wasn’t stepping in because I didn’t think you could handle it. I was stepping in because he was being disgusting.” Sirius hated how William was asked proper questions right from the very start.

“Yes, well, I just wanted to thank you and wish you good luck.” Valina said before opening the wooden door and exiting. Sirius smiled as he saw all his friends try to peek in before the door was slammed shut by McGonagall, who was standing with them. William’s interview with a question finishing on his training schedule, which Sirius rolled his eyes at. 

Sirius put on a fake smile for the camera and looked at Jet boredly when the questions were starting. “So, Sirius, what did your family say when you were chosen as the Hogwarts Champion?”

“Don’t know. Don’t really care what they think. I’m not talking to them.” He could only imagine that they would try to take credit for it and pretend to support him.

“What have you done to prepare for the Tasks?”

“Training and studying. Nothing special. But I have been looking for spells to keep my hair intact since you care so much about that. Maybe I should find a charm so my eyeliner doesn’t smudge.” Sirius said, a smirk growing on his lips as Jet squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. “Next you’ll tell me that this Tournament isn’t made for me. But you wouldn’t ask me that because I have a dick between my legs. Put that in your silly paper. Are we done here? Good.” Sirius stood up and grinned at seeing Jet turn as red as a tomato and start to sweat.

…

“You told him that?! Brilliant.” James was holding his stomach, laughing loudly as Sirius recounted the Ceremony and the interview.

“He was so red. He probably thought I was going to hex him. I wish he did.”

“While I agree that he was acting like a pig and he deserved what you told him, you would’ve been suspended.” Remus pointed out, being careful not to trip on a tree branch. James, Sirius and Remus had taken the invisibility cloak to the Forbidden Forest, looking for the other animal lurking in the Forest. Peter was back at the castle, doing his Divination homework.

“Would’ve been worth it.” Sirius said back with a smirk, excited to see what was in the paper the next day. They all joked about and asked questions about the whole thing before Remus stopped them in their tracks.

“Do you hear that? Sounds like...roaring and yelling.” Remus whispered back, his eyes turning golden for a moment. Sirius tried straining his ears, finding out that some senses were enhanced because of Padfoot.

“Sure it isn’t the Beauxbatons lot? It could be them.” James questioned, referring to the large carriage that had the Beauxbatons students.

“No, it’s definitely an animal. I can smell them. Follow me.” Remus used all his heightened sense to lead them further into the forest. Sirius could start to hear and smell what Remus meant, and soon James could hear it. They pushed through a tall hedge and stopped in their tracks, finding the source. Three large cages held a dragon in each, all different sizes and colours. Men were surrounding them, pointing their wands and yelling at each other.

“Blimey! That’s actual dragons.” James said, transfixed and staring at all of them. One of them had seen dragons before in the flesh. “Why do you think they’re here?” 

“I know why. For the First Task.” Sirius said, paling a little and feeling like he was going to throw up.

Remus was backing away, his eyes a deep gold as the werewolf in him really didn’t like the dragons. “Pads, what are you going to do?” Remus asked, looking equally worried at that fact that his best friend was going to face a dragon.

“Not die.”

  
  
  
  
  



	9. group training session.

_I just want you to know that it was always you._

Dragons, that’s what he was up against. The thought made Sirius feel queasy, and he even started to sweat at the thought. Sirius didn’t even know what he was supposed to do with the dragon. James suggested that maybe he had to ride it, Remus thought maybe he had to stun it and Peter thought he had to kill it. Sirius had no clue, but either option sounded plausible.

Sirius was lost in his own mind when suddenly he flew back in the air and hit the wall from a blow from a Knockback Jinx. “Sirius, I know you’re stressed, but you have to concentrate.” Remus sighed, holding the bridge of his nose as Remus and James watched Peter and Sirius duel.

“I’m sorry, I just keep thinking about the dragon. But how is me duelling with Peter going to be any help?” Not that he didn’t want to duel with Peter, but he was going to be facing a dragon. He needed to concentrate on that part.

“Yes, that’s why we’re studying dragons and other details about the Tournament. You will not be facing a dragon in every task. You need to be prepared for anything.” 

Sirius nodded, mulling Remus’ words in his head and realising he was right. He just couldn’t get the dragon’s roar out of his head. “I think I need some air, just to collect my thoughts.” He could see the look on his friend’s face and they were about to disagree, but he needed his alone time. “I’ll be back soon, promise. Peter and I can duel and we can study.” He didn’t let his friend’s answer as he exited the old classroom and made his way to the school grounds, specifically the Black Lake. 

He was still dressed in his exercise clothes, so he started in a slow jog, not really having a destination. Jogging and sprinting didn’t hurt as much, which made training much easier. Sirius had a lot of things on his mind, not just the dragons. The Daily Prophet was released and their interviews were on the front cover, Sirius got a good laugh from that and many of his acquaintances congratulated him on it. The thing that bothered him was the look on his brother’s face as he started at him across the Great Hall. Sirius didn’t know what to make of it, but Regulus hadn’t come forward. He was also contemplating if he should tell William and Valina about the dragons. James said it gave him an advantage because he knew what to expect. Remus said he should tell them to make it fair game. Peter was on the fence since he saw the pros in both options. Sirius was struggling to decide and time was running out to tell them since it was only ten days till the First Task.

“You know something.” A voice blurted out, coming from Sirius’ left.

“Merlin! Way to give a man a heart attack.” Sirius said from shock, too deep in his thoughts to hear Valina’s footfalls as she jogged beside him. Her blonde hair was tied into two braids and her blue-green eyes were focused on Sirius but flitted in front of them to watch where she was going.

“Maybe if that happens, they’ll be one less person to compete against.” Valina’s lips pulled into a smirk as she eyed Sirius’ running clothes in curiosity. “So, what is it you know? I know you know something.” She said with a shake of her head, looking straight forward in determination.

“I know a lot of things, Valina. I know that if you don’t want to lose a finger, you shouldn’t touch Remus’ fuzzy sweaters or chocolate. I know that if you try to shave James’ hair in his sleep that it’ll just grow back the next day. I also know that Peter sleeps like the dead. I know this because Remus, James and I all stacked on top of him and he didn’t wake up.” Sirius knew Valina wasn’t talking about that and she most likely didn’t care, but Sirius loved taking the mickey. 

“No, not that. Yesterday I saw you and your two friends walk into that forest. You know something, don’t you?” Sirius paled momentarily as he avoided the French woman’s icy gaze. Instead, he looked up ahead where William was standing with a girl much shorter than him. The girl was pushing William towards them and he reluctantly ran over to them and jogged beside Sirius.

“Hey. What are we all doing?” William asked, wondering if he was left out of a scheduled group training session.

“Sirius knows something important, he was just going to tell me.” Sirius rolled his eyes as he jogged between the two other competitors.

“How do you know it has something to do with the Tournament? My friends and I just like to walk in the Forest.” That wasn’t a lie. They all ran in there during the full moons and him and the other Marauders might’ve snuck down there to do things they shouldn’t be doing.

“Because your loud friend said that whatever was in the Forest might’ve had something to do with the Tournament.” Valina’s eyebrow quirked up and a slow, triumphant smile grew on her face.

“Damn it, James.” Sirius muttered to himself, sighing in defeat. “Fine, I do know something.” It wasn’t like he could get out of it now, and Sirius was never a really good liar. He stopped jogging, putting his hand on his knees and pointing to a large boulder beside the shore. William looked more than happy to sit down, feeling more comfortable in the outdoors and in nature. Valina looked less than pleased as there was a moss covering the whole boulder and there were questionable bugs and clumps of sludge dotted on it.

“So, what do you know?” William asked eagerly, leaning forward and faced Sirius as he stood in front of him. Sirius felt different standing in the line of William’s gaze, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. When Valina looked at him, he was scared she might hex him or even kill him on the spot. When William looked at him, he felt the need to blush and look away. 

“Dragons. That’s our first task. I don’t know what we have to do with it, but there’s one for each of us.” Sirius announced, looking between the two people. Valina looked deep in thought, probably already planning a way to attack. William on the other hand had many emotions cross his face, excitement, worry and determination.

“Were you going to tell us?” William asked after they all had a few moments to process.

“I almost didn’t. I was contemplating whether I should or not. But that’s why we should make a deal. If any of us find any detail about the Tasks, anything that’ll make it an even playing field, we should tell each other.” Sirius knew it was stupid to help the people he was competing against, but he hated the thought of keeping something like that a secret.

Valina looked wary about the deal, but William was all on board as he stuck his hand out, his palm facing the rocks, shells and sand below. A thought crossed Sirius’ mind, but he quickly shook it away, knowing that it couldn’t be true. It was only that William’s behaviour was reflecting Sirius’ when Remus came up with a prank idea. “I’m on board.” William said with a lopsided grin.

“I guess it’s fair.” Valina drawled, still thinking over her decision as she placed her petite hand on top of William’s much larger one. 

“Then we’re all in agreement.” Sirius smirked, putting his hand on top of Valina’s before they all suddenly lifted their hands and smiled at each other. Whether they knew it, it was the start of a new friendship.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think about the looks and william's eagerness? also, do we like the new friendship?


	10. the whole of the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mention of death

_It will always be you._

It was the day before the First Task and Sirius was more nervous than ever. He had studied so much about dragons and the different types that he was practically an expert by now. He had trained different spells to protect himself and some spells he could use to attack. Sirius was also buffer than he was before he started training, but he was nowhere as close to James or even William. Remus insisted he should take a break, so he didn’t hurt himself or even develop a massive migraine from the amount of information he remembered.

His friendship with Valina and William had only grown. They didn’t see each other often since they were still competing against each other and they had to train, but Sirius learned some things about his new friends. Valina had an older brother, Jolan, and they both grew up in Saint-Tropez. Her grandmother inspired her to be strong and not to let any man tell her she’s weak or incapable. William only lived with his dad as his mother died giving birth to him. He was very close to his dad and his best friend, Thea. He grew up fishing and hunting and staying in the outdoors of the town he lived in, Marstrand. Sirius told them both that he had a younger brother, Regulus, but he also considered James his brother. He told them he didn’t get along with his parents but didn’t give detail. He considered telling them he was gay, but he thought that would be too much too soon. Who knew how Valina and William felt about those kinds of topics. But with the way William hung onto Sirius’ every word like he had the answers to the universe, he could only guess. 

Sirius had just finished breakfast, feeling like he was going to bring it back up again. The thought that this time tomorrow, he was going to be getting ready to face a dragon terrified him. He had tried to get the day off of classes to prepare for the next day, but no one would let him. Saying goodbye to his friends since they didn’t share Muggle Studies with him, he slung his book bag over his shoulder and exited the Great Hall. The way there wasn’t long, but his mind was buzzing and he needed it to be quiet to think.

“Psst! Sirius.” Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and looked around him, not seeing where the voice would come from. He was standing in the middle of an empty corridor. Empty classrooms ready to be used were lining the corridor, but all doors were shut. There was a statue in a small alcove, but there was a stone statue of a woman pouring a water jug, but the statues couldn’t talk. Unless Sirius was trapped in his own mind that he wasn’t aware of the new revelation. 

Sirius shook his head, realising he was probably losing it, and kept walking towards his Muggle Studies classroom. “Oi! Over here. Quick.” Sirius sighed, turning around and seeing a head pop around the corner of the alcove, quickly pulling away once Sirius saw them. Cautiously, Sirius walked over to the mystery person when he soon saw that it was Regulus. Regulus was standing in between the wall of the alcove and the statue, making sure he wouldn’t be spotted. If anyone else from Slytherin knew he was talking to his older brother, there would be consequences. 

“Reg? What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?” Sirius wasn’t aware Regulus knew he had Muggle Studies on at that time or that he would even walk this way. But Regulus definitely knew about his brother taking the class since there was a major argument about it at home.

“Nevermind that. I have little time to talk, I have class soon. I just wanted to see you first, make sure you’re okay.” Regulus didn’t know what to think when he saw his brother put his name in the Goblet of Fire along with James Potter. At first he was furious because he knew he was probably showing off and causing trouble, at least that’s what their parents would say. When time went by, he grew worried because he realised his brother might get seriously hurt and even possibly die. Their parents didn’t care what happened to him, making it clear in one of their recent letters. But no matter how much he wanted to impress his parents and how much Sirius felt about their parents, Regulus still loved his older brother. The thought of losing him permanently broke him inside.

“I’m okay. I’m going to be okay, I’m a fighter, you know that.” Sirius knew exactly what Regulus meant from his words, his behaviour and the way he avoided eye contact and chewed on his bottom lip. While he rarely talked to Regulus now since he ran away, that didn’t mean he stopped caring. He didn’t talk to him because he did care and he wanted to protect him. “I’ll be okay tomorrow, I promise you that.’

“I can’t lose you. I’ve already lost you once, I can’t do it again.” Regulus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ middle, holding on tightly like it was his last time. He felt like crying, but he was taught better.

“Oh, Reg. You haven’t lost me and you won’t lose me. You can’t get rid of me that quickly.” Sirius kissed the top of Regulus’ head and held him close, rubbing his back. Suddenly, Sirius was thankful they were behind the statue. The Slytherin’s would give them both hell if they could see. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried.” Regulus pulled away, rubbing at his eyes to prevent the tears that were going to fall down soon. “I’ll be cheering you on though. I can’t do it physically, but I’m on your side.” Regulus didn’t want Sirius to think he wasn’t supporting him, but his friends would be curious as to why he was cheering his brother on.

“Cheers. I’ll try to find you in the crowd. We should probably go to class, the bell will ring soon.” Sirius gave his younger brother one last quick hug before walking away, feeling more confident now he had his brother on his side. 

**…**

It was quiet apart from James and Peter snoring; it was also dark, the only source of light was the moon coming in through the window, it wasn’t a full one yet, Sirius was very relieved. Sirius couldn’t get to sleep and he kept tossing and turning, too many thoughts in his head and he couldn’t get comfortable. He sat up, brushing his hair away from his face and sighing. He really needed sleep, especially since he had a big day and he needed all his energy. He was just about to try falling asleep again when he heard the faint sound of someone playing the piano in the Common Room. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sirius pulled his curtain back to see that Remus’ curtains were open, and he wasn’t in his bed, but Sirius knew exactly where he’d be. 

Quietly, Sirius walked down the stone steps into the Common Room. Seeing some lamps were lit, and the fire was cracking softly, Remus’ back was facing him as he sat at the piano. It was an old thing and wasn’t polished, and hardly anyone played it. Remus played it when he was alone or with the other Marauders, and he hardly sang when he played. Often, Remus and Sirius would do duets and Remus would play elegant music, mostly Muggle music. Sirius loved the music that Remus showed him, and he loved hearing Remus’ voice as they sang in harmony.

“What are you doing up?” Sirius asked softly once Remus finished the song he was playing, walking slowly to sit on the bench next to Remus.

“I could ask you the same thing. You have a big day, facing a dragon and all.” Remus whispered, smiling a little at his best friend, fingers brushing the ivory keys.

“Couldn’t sleep. Nerves, excitement and worry. Not a good mix.” Sirius chuckled, looking at Remus’ freckles and the way his light brown hair fell in his eyes. Everything about him was beautiful. 

“I suppose that’s reasonable.” Remus wanted to tell Sirius to march right back to the dorm and go to sleep, knowing he needed rest. But Remus enjoyed having Sirius close, and they haven’t talked alone when the topic wasn’t about the Tournament in a while. 

“Play ‘Whole of the Moon’.” Sirius whispered, knowing the words off by heart. It was his favourite song to sing with Remus. He thought it was ironic that it had something to do with the moon.

Chewing on his lip, Remus complied, testing the keys before starting off the intro of the song. Sirius smiled, excited that they were going to be singing together, before preparing for his part of the song. “ _ I pictured a rainbow, you held it in your hands _ .” Sirius missed singing, whether it was with Remus or just by himself. But he loved Remus’ singing voice even more.

“ _ I had flashes. But you saw the plan. _ ” Remus sang softly, concentrating on both the lyrics and the piano chords. He blushed softly, feeling embarrassed by his voice.

“ _ I wandered out in the world for years. While you just stayed in your room. I saw the crescent, you saw the whole of the moon. The whole of the room. _ ” Their voices melted together in harmony, as they sang the lyrics together and Sirius swore he fell deeper in love with the boy next to him. They sang their individual parts, not noticing the Common Room door opening and Professor McGonagall walking in to wonder what the noise was. She was walking around the castle, making sure everything was safe for the First task and to catch troublemakers. She didn’t expect to hear the piano and two of her students singing together. If it was anyone else, she would tell them to go to bed and stop the music, but she couldn’t dare stop the scene in front of her. She sat down on a chair, watching their backs as they sang. 

Sirius and Remus sang their individual parts and then some lyrics together, Sirius looking at Remus’ face the entire time, not seeing their Transfiguration teacher watching them. “ _ Unicorns and cannonballs, palaces and piers. Trumpets, towers and tenements. Wide oceans full of tears. Flags, rags, ferry boats. Scimitars and scarves. Every precious dream and vision. Underneath the stars. _ ” Both boys were smiling wide, singing the last verse together. It was both their favourite part of the song. Suddenly Sirius’ voice died down, catching sight of Remus’ smile and the way his eyes lit up and Sirius smiled softly at how much he loved his best friend. Every voice in his head was telling him to stop and to keep singing, but he ignored every one of them, cradling the back of his friend’s head and turning it toward him, kissing his lips. 

Remus gasped and immediately stopped playing, not comprehending what was happening as Sirius kissed him softly. The first thing Sirius noticed was how soft Remus’ lips were, the second was how Remus started kissing him back, the third was when he felt hands on his chest, softly pushing him away. “Sirius. What are you doing?” Not that Remus was angry, just very confused, especially because he started kissing Sirius back.

Everything hit him like a freight train when he backed away from Remus and realised what he did. “Moons, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Tears started welling up in his eyes and it was then that he noticed his Professor staring at them in shock and Remus noticed too. “No, no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Sirius nearly fell, and he stood up and sped walk past his teacher and ran up to his bed, hand covering his mouth.

“Siri, wait. Don’t go.” Remus started crying, but his words were useless and the door slammed shut and he was left alone in the Common Room, Professor McGonagall speaking to him softly.

Sirius eventually fell asleep that night. But he didn’t fall asleep worrying about the First Task. He fell asleep crying because he just kissed his best friend and he probably hated him more than anything. Sirius didn’t know that, that was far from the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh! they've kissed. Can't wait for the next chapter which will be the First Task


	11. the power of mittens.

_I hope you don't hate me if I don't make it._

“Accio, mittens.” Remus said clearly, pointing his wand across the room to the pair of knitted mittens his mum made for him. He smiled triumphantly, pulling the cream coloured mittens on his hand.

“Why can’t you just walk over to the other side of the room and grab them?” Peter asked, all four Marauders walking out of the dorm so they could grab breakfast before going to the First Task.

“Because we’re going to be late if we don’t get breakfast now. It’ll take me awhile to get down to wherever we watch this thing.” Remus was telling half the truth. He just didn’t want to walk to the other side of the room and back just for mittens. But he knew it would take him a bit to walk to the location of the First Task, and he would hate to miss it because of his sore knee. Sirius was half listening to the conversation as he had too many things on his mind. The kiss was replaying in his mind and it felt like it was never ending. Also, the fact that a dragon might kill him was looming over him like a dark cloud.

“You okay, Siri? How are you feeling?” James asked, filling Sirius’ empty plate with various breakfast foods that’ll boost Sirius’ energy.

Sirius almost missed James’ question, playing with the sleeve of his jacket that he found at the end of his bed along with a pair of black pants. The jacket had the Hogwarts crest as well as his name on the back with the matching shirt. “Fine. Just stressing and thinking about stuff.” His gaze fell on Remus who was sitting across from him, buttering his toast and blushing slightly. They haven’t said a word to each other since the kiss the night before and luckily, no one noticed. 

“Don’t stress. If you stress, you’ll freeze up. I know that facing a dragon is scary, but you’ll be fine. It’s not like they’re going to let you die, especially in front of three schools.” James knew that this whole Tournament was one of the most stressful events in his life, but stressing and panicking wouldn’t help much.

Sirius knew what James was trying to say, and he appreciated it, but he couldn’t help but still feel sick inside from the fact that he was facing a dragon in a few hours. “Thanks, James, I appreciate it.” Sirius tried a small smile and bumped his shoulder gently with James’ as he started eating the mountain of food on his plate.

The four friends joked around and lagged, mostly to clear the unneeded stress and tension. Now and then someone would walk over and wish Sirius luck, shaking his hand or patting him on the back. Most of the girls who came over would hug him or leave a kiss on his cheek. He tried to subtly dodge their lip gloss stained lips, but he couldn’t run from it. He didn’t see the glint in Remus’ eye or the way he gripped his knife and fork whenever someone kissed Sirius’ cheek.

Soon enough, Dumbledore announced that everyone who wanted to watch the First Task could follow the gravel trail they made through the forest that led to the stadium. The Great Hall was buzzing with noise and movement as most people left the Hall to get a good seat with their friends. Sirius’ felt sick all over again, getting up and following his friends out the door, walking with everyone on the gravel trail. Sirius heard laughing, talking, and people singing songs while he tried to control his heavy breathing. Over the tops of the tall trees, Sirius could see the metal sides of the stadium and could see the entrance of the tent that Sirius had to go through.

“You two go ahead and find us a good seat. I’m going to give Sirius some last-minute tips.” Sirius’ eyebrows furrowed, looking up at Remus as people walked past them to get to the entrance of the circular stadium. James looked between the two boys confusedly while Peter just shrugged and said a last goodbye. James didn’t hesitate to give Sirius a long hug before following Peter around the corner.

Sirius led Remus off the trail so they could talk in private without anyone hearing. “Look, if this is about the kiss. I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I made things weird or uncomfortable between us.” Sirius whispered, not looking at Remus’ face. If he did, everything would come back to him and he’d end up crying.

“I’m not mad at you, and things aren’t weird unless you make it that way. I just wanted to say that I don’t hate you. I was just confused.” Remus could never hate Sirius, especially over something like a kiss.

“You aren’t going to tell anyone? If anyone knew that I’m into guys, I’d be done for.” Not that Sirius was embarrassed about the kiss or kissing Remus, he just knew what people were like about gay people. Even in the wizarding world it was uncommon to be gay. 

“No one will know, I promise. If you like guys, cool. That doesn’t bother me.” Remus had never stuck on the thought of a guy liking other guys or a girl liking other girls. Though recently, even before the kiss, that was what took up most of his mind. 

“Thank you, Moons. Really. Can we just forget about it? I don’t want things to be weird.” Sirius would rather talk about it properly, but knew that that wasn’t the best choice.

“Of course, yeah. You have enough on your mind as it is. Which is why I am going to wish you luck, you have to be in the tent soon.” Remus didn’t hesitate to give his best friend a hug, whispering that everything was going to be fine in his ear before joining the crowd on the trail.

Sirius smiled, holding Remus close before watching him leave around the corner. Sirius avoided going into the tent, taking a few breaths and feeling a small weight lift off of his shoulders. Though a much heavier one fell on his shoulders as Sirius moved the flap on the entrance and peeked around the corner. William and Valina were sitting on a bed each and the Ministry worker was in a hushed conversation with the Headmaster’s and Headmistress of the schools. Sirius also noticed a photographer and reporter setting up a camera on a tripod. He smirked, seeing that it wasn’t Jet.

“Ah, Mr Black. We were starting to think you tried to run away.” The Ministry worker said with a small chuckle, smoothing his suit jacket over his small stomach. “Come in, come in. Nothing is going to bite you in here.” 

Sirius walked in fully, seeing that he had his own small bed and private cubicle he could wait in. He moved past the group of adults and offered a small wave and smile to William and Valina, who did the same thing. Sirius sat on the bed, rubbing his hands on his thighs, trying to clear his mind.

“I think it’s ready to start if you three want to stand with your Headmaster or Headmistress. I’ll tell you what’s going to be happening and all the rules.” Sirius slowly stood up and stood next to Dumbledore, who gave him a reassuring smile. “In this bag I’m holding are the miniature versions of what you’re going to be facing in that stadium. There’s one for each of you and you get to pick at random.” The Ministry worker announced in a professional voice, looking at each Champion in the small circle they made. “We’ll start with Mr Svensson and finish with Mr Black.”

William looked nervous, dipping his hand into the deep purple velvet bag while his Headmaster squeezed his shoulders. On his marron gloved hand stood a miniature version of the Hungarian Horntail. The dragon looked terrified as it backed up and flames came out of its mouth. “Excellent choice. Very ferocious.” The worker said with a smirk, holding the bag in front of Valina who stuck her blue gloved hand in and came out with a Hebridean Black, its purple eyes scanning everyone and everything. “And last but certainly not least, the Norwegian Ridgeback.” Sirius dipped his hand in and bis fingers were immediately nipped at, which made him wince. Looking at the miniature version, Sirius wondered just how big it was going to get. “So, your dragon will be in the stadium and they’re going to be guarding its eggs. Your goal is to get past the dragon and retrieve the golden egg without breaking its other eggs. You will be scored out of ten and you’ll be scored on time, technique, and if you break any eggs. You’re only allowed to use your wand and the spells you know, though that doesn’t mean you’re limited to it. All understand?” He explained, looking at each person intensely.

“Ready.” All three Champions said in unison as the camera clicked and the light flashed. With a curt nod, the Ministry worker stood near the entrance leading to the stadium, waiting for the teachers.

“You’ll be fine, Sirius. We all believe in you. You’ve got this.” Dumbledore whispered, patting his shoulder gently before going to the entrance. All the adults walked through the other exit and music started playing, everyone in the stands cheering enthusiastically. Dumbledore must’ve been using Sonorus as the people in the tent and crowd could hear his loud, booming voice. “Are we ready for the First Task to begin?!” Dumbledore asked, the whole crowd cheering and shouting the names of the people they were supporting. Sirius swore he could hear James’ voice above the rest and he shook his head, smirking.

The rules were explained and soon it was quiet before a loud roar could be heard and Sirius felt like vomiting. The crowd didn’t mind as they cheered louder, obviously excited about the dragon. William was up first and Valina and Sirius gave him a quick hug, wishing him luck. Sirius tried not to concentrate on the shouting, roaring and spells being thrown as he tried to work out spells for himself. It was twenty minutes later when William secured the egg and it was announced he got seven points because some eggs were smashed. He came back in with a cut on his cheek, dirt covering his face, and some of his dirty brown hair was smoking. He stayed quiet as Madam Pomfrey came in and checked him over; he was grinning, but Sirius didn’t feel like asking.

Sirius paced the tent when Valina was announced and he kept thinking on what he was going to do for the Task. He panicked when Valina came back in, looking worse for wear, but still intact. Sirius didn’t know how many points she received or how long she took. Sirius took slow, deep breaths, standing near the entrance and putting his hair in a bun, waiting to be announced. Five breaths later and Sirius’ name was called, and he pushed the flap back, walking on the edge of the rocks and looking into the crowd, trying to find his friends and brother. “Yeah, Sirius!” Sirius could hear from across the stadium, seeing his friends waving and cheering. Sirius waved and smiled weakly at his friends, focusing on Remus, who was clapping. He quickly scanned the crowd and saw Regulus sitting with the Slytherins. He subtly nodded and Sirius did it back. The rules were once again announced and Sirius focused on the task, scanning for the egg and gripping his wand. It was quiet and Sirius couldn’t see his dragon, so he started moving forward, figuring it was easier than he thought. Before he could walk two meters, his dragon moved behind a large boulder and Sirius ducked to get away. His eyes widened when the rock he was hiding behind surged forward and Sirius had to roll away. The crowd winced as the dragon was close to getting him, and Sirius found one of the many small trenches to hide in. Sirius couldn’t figure out any spell, so he decided the best way was to move around the dragon.

Peeking over the edge, Sirius saw the gigantic dragon with black and brown scales was searching for him. Sirius jumped out and took a sprint, reaching the next boulder but not before dodging a large rock and being knocked to the ground. Coughing, Sirius wiped his forehead, seeing blood covering his fingers and glove. Sirius knew this would take forever, but it was all he could think of. He was ten meters from the golden egg and as long as he didn’t get killed, he’d get to the egg. Sirius grabbed a rock by the side of Sirius’ hand and threw it away from him, noticing the dragon fell for it and went to inspect. He jumped on the rock, springing towards the golden egg, skipping and hopping on rocks. He was inching closer when suddenly flames were shooting towards him and Sirius got off track, landing in a deep trench.

“Fuck!” Sirius cursed loudly, not caring if there were eleven-year-olds in the crowd. His ankle was twisted, and he had cuts on his side from all the rocks.

“You got this, Sirius!” James yelled, clapping his hands. Sirius pulled himself up and found his friends, seeing them clapping to cheer and encourage him. Sirius once again focused on Remus and looked to his hands, which were clapping. But the good thing about Remus’ hands was that mittens were on them. ‘The bloody mittens’, Sirius thought.

“You’ve done it again, Moons.” Sirius said with a smirk, checking the dragon wasn’t in the way before pointing his wand at the golden egg. “Accio golden egg!” Sirius grinned triumphantly when the egg soared toward him and he caught it.

The crowd cheered loudly when Sirius held it above his head and he focused on his friends who were jumping up and down and punching the air. “Sirius Black gets nine points. We deducted a point for the time it took. Congratulations to Mr Black.”

Sirius smiled wider, thankful he was finished with the First Task, though there were two more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did we think of that? Personally, I loved doing this chapter


	12. the interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: misogynistic and sexist questions

_Because while I love you,_

Sirius was still grinning widely even when Madam Pomfrey was wrapping his ankle and tending to the cuts and bruises. His friends were surrounding him and asking him a million questions a minute. “Can I take a look at the egg later, Sirius?” Peter asked excitedly, looking at the golden egg that was sitting on a small table by the cot.

“Nine points, that puts you ahead or the others. It’s a good lead.” James pointed out, telling Sirius that if he kept it up, he’d have an advantage in the other Tasks.

“I still can’t believe I helped you out somehow.” Remus admitted, a little dazed that his laziness paid off.

“You all helped me, really. I couldn’t have survived the dragon without your help.” Sirius insisted, still in shock from what happened.

“Mr Black. Do you think you’ll be alright on the crutches? You have interviews up at the castle?” Madame Pomfrey asked nicely, holding out a pair of crutches for him to use for his ankle.

“Interviews? I thought I could just go to bed? I’m exhausted.” Sirius said with a groan, not wanting to deal with reporters and cameras after dodging a dragon.

“You have too. But you can bring your friends as long as they’re quiet.” She said in a stern voice, pointing the sentence to James and Peter as she knew Remus could be quiet.

“Promise. We’ll be as quiet as a mouse.” James said with a wide grin, elbowing Peter in the ribs. They always made rat or mice jokes to Peter, knowing it made him flustered.

“Yep. Promise.” Peter huffed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

After getting the clear, Sirius slowly got changed into more comfortable clothes and slowly made his way to the castle with his friends. It took him awhile considering it was uphill, and he was injured, but they made it to the small classroom he was in for the Wand Weighing Ceremony. His Transfiguration professor congratulated him and told him to sit at one of the chairs behind the long table, and his friends could sit at the back. James passed the egg to him as he was the one who carried it to the castle for him, and Sirius set it in front of him before lowering himself in the chair. 

Shortly after his arrival the other contestants sat beside him, holding their own eggs and looking just as bruised and exhausted as him. Reporters filed in excitedly, either clutching notepads or setting up cameras. McGonagall stood near the reporters, making sure they didn’t start early and making sure everything was in order. A blonde boy that he guessed was Vlaina’s brother sat at the back and gave her a thumbs up and wide smile, mouthing something to her in French. A young girl, probably around Sirius’ age, entered the classroom, taking a seat beside Remus and tried to get William’s attention. It didn’t take long for William to notice and he smiled widely at the girl who gave her own small smile back.

“So, we’ll start the interviews. Please, only appropriate questions regarding the Champions or the Task. One at a time. You may begin.” Professor McGonagall announced before stepping towards the back when cameras started flashing and Sirius smiled widely.

“Sirius! How do you feel being the one with the most points coming out of that Task? It must feel pretty great.” A woman in her mid-twenties asked. She was wearing a deep red dress with black robes to wear over it. She was leaning forward in her chair and was holding her quill tightly in her hand.

“It feels pretty good, yeah. Initially, I wasn’t going in there to get the most points, but now that I do, it’s a pretty good feeling.” Sirius decided not to go into detail about why he didn’t want high points, choosing to swerve around the question.

“What gave you the idea to use the Accio charm and why did it take you so long to work it out?!” An older man with greying hair shouted from the middle of the crowd.

“My friend, Remus actually helped with that one. He used to spell this morning for his mittens. I looked up in the crowd and my eyes were drawn to it, so that’s where I got the idea.” Sirius said with a cheeky smile, winking at his friend who was turning red.

“Vlaina, how does it feel being the only girl in the Tournament?” A woman wearing green robes from the back asked.

“It feels good. It gives me an advantage because so many believe I am incapable of doing things that are typically made for a man. But if this Tournament was built for men, how come I was the one chosen out of all the other boys who entered?” Valian said, quirking an eyebrow in question. Some male reporters looked a little disgruntled at that answer and scribbled their quills across their notepads.

One brave man at the front raised his hand to ask a question, a smirk playing on his lips. “I’m sure you have tons of wizards wanting to be with you, I’m just wondering, what did you wear under that jacket? Because surely you would want to look pretty for all the guys in the crowd.” The reporter asked with a loud chuckle.

Professor McGonagall was turning red in the face, in the face, about the shout at the reporter before she raised her hand. “I don’t make myself look presentable for a guy, especially one that acts like you. I look presentable so I can distract men and achieve my goal. I learnt that most men only care about looks, so I used that to my advantage. And just so you know, my boobs look fantastic, breathtaking even no matter what bra I wear.” Vlaina finished the sentence with a smirk that was nothing but venom, leaning back in the wooden chair and admiring her golden egg.

The room was silent as no one knew what to say or do. The reporter looked ashamed, and most of the other people in the room looked shocked or proud. Sirius definitely felt proud and even let out a small chuckle at everyone’s shocked faces. “Well said.” Sirius whispered, holding out his hand for a high five, which she did back.

Someone awkwardly couched and soon the cameras were flashing and the three of them were asked more questions before McGonagall called the interview off. Sirius slowly got to his feet and James grabbed the egg again as his friends raced up to the table. “You are unbelievable and if Sirius wasn’t in the Tournament, I would cheer you on in a heartbeat.” James said, looking like he was going to faint just being near Valina’s presence. 

“Thank you, very kind of you. I best be off. Bye, Sirius.” Valina said before her brother came up to her and talked in rapid French.

“That was truly impressive.” Remus admitted, helping Sirius out of the classroom and towards their Common Room.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think it’s time to party.” Peter admitted, slowly walking beside Sirius through the corridors.

“Yes, it definitely is time for a party. I need a drink.” Sirius said with a groan, heaving himself up the stairs, happy to be with his friends and to be able to drink with them. Unbeknownst to any of them, that night would definitely be one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two pieces of news! One of them being that I made a Tumblr account dedicated to this book! this username is allforyou1976 and the profile picture is the same for this book. You're welcome to ask questions and just look what I have on there!
> 
> My other piece of news is that I have fancasts for, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald and Dorcas Meadowes. 
> 
> florence pugh
> 
> as 
> 
> marlene mckinnon
> 
> sofia bryant 
> 
> as 
> 
> dorcas meadowes
> 
> kaylee bryant 
> 
> as 
> 
> mary macdonald.


End file.
